


Ignored or so he thinks

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [51]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Exams, M/M, Yonekuni doesn't like being ignored, being ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni thinks Shirou is ignoring, something that is far from the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored or so he thinks

He wasn’t used to being ignored, so it took him a while to catch on what was actually happening. So used to getting his way, to people going out of their way to make him happy. Even Fujiwara, no, Shirou, went out of his way to make him happy that it took him by surprise to find the male steadfast ignoring him.

Every day of the week, as the school year wound down, their last year together, that he found the heavyweight’s nose buried in a thick text book. Not that he read the title, because if he did, he would have a clue to what Shirou was going through. No, all he did for the past week was struggle to get the canine’s attention.

Finally, a week of frustration, both mentally and sexually, he couldn’t help that he wanted to fuck the male’s brains out, he had enough. During a break between classes, he turned in his seat and grabbed the thick book from Shirou’s hands and snapped it close. The slow reaction on his boyfriend’s part, allowing him to catch the tired look in the wolf’s eyes.

“Fujiwara?” He was surprised to see the exhausted look and the apologetic smile.

“Madarame… could I have the book back? The exam is tomorrow-”

He frowned to himself. “Exam?”

The tired nod and a point to the book that he had taken from Shirou. “Yes, the college entrance exams. I’ve been studying, I want to get into the-”

“So you haven’t been ignoring me on purpose.” He stated in wonder. Another nod, a brush of fingertips on his arm.

“It was hard, you know,” Shirou confessed, “I had to force myself to focus on studying, that not talking to you was almost torture.” He caught the faint coloring to the abnormally pale cheeks.

“well,I’ll be waiting for you to come home,” he said, feeling a little ashamed of himself, “so you can, uh, fall asleep after celebrating.” His words trailed off, voice low. “In my arms.” A small chuckle, brushing his hand across Shirou’s.

“You have that much confidence that I’ll pass and be accepted?”

He only had one answer for a question like that.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
